Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a drive device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the drive device.
Related Art
Various types of image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machine, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile transmission, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses include multiple drive devices for image formation. The multiple drive devices are used for operations of a photoconductor and a transfer belt.
For example, a known drive device includes a motor that includes a motor gear, an internal gear that meshes with the motor gear, an external gear that is coaxially mounted with the internal gear and rotates together with the internal gear, and an output gear that meshes with the external gear and outputs a driving force to a drive transmission object.